The Book of Mona
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. After Mona is revealed as -A she decides to change her entire personality and become friendly again.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**The Book of Mona**

**I'm Mona Vanderwaal, a 28 year old girl from Rosewood. After I was revealed as -A and locked up in Radley for months against my free will, I decided to change my way of life. The day of my 19th birthday I left Rosewood and began to travel in a random way across the Earth, seeking a purpose in my fuckin' life. Finally I made it to Russia and the big old mansion owned by a man who's known as Alexander the Wise.**

Since I first met Alexander, I've been living with him as his student. He's been teaching me how to be a good lady and how I'm gonna love myself again.

I'm not sure if I even now after all these years of spiritual study and ancient mental training understand it all, but Alexander says that even for a bad slut like me there is an opportunity to become blessed and have my soul turn pure and white, as it was before I became dark, before Alison DiLaurentis started treatin' me like a piece of crap.

Alexander says that even though I've done a bunch of bad evil things in my life, God didn't stop lovin' me, cause God love all humans. We're his children.

I sit on the old leather couch in the big grand room in Alexander's mansion. The room looks like something from the year 1877.

Alexander enter the room.

"Mona, my student. Have you told yourself that you're beautiful today?" says Alexander in a calm friendly tone.

Alexander is a tall 65 year old Russian man and he may at first glance look like he's a very strict and emotionless man, but he's a really nice man once you get to know him.

"When I got dressed this morning." says I.

"Good. Never forget that you are one of God's children...one of his creations that he love and care about no matter what dark things you've done in your past." says Alexander.

"What are we gonna do now, sir?" says I, my voice low and soft.

"First I want to see if you remember what the most important rule that God has given us is." says Alexander.

"God tell us that we shall have no other god than him. He's the father of us all." says I.

"Exactly! Well done, Mona. Over the years, since you first came here, knocking on my door that dark winter night, you've learned so much and embraced what I've been teaching you about God, life and friendship." says Alexander. "I'm proud of you, almost as if you were my little daughter."

"You've really been like a new dad to me. I can never thank you enough for helping me to clean my shattered soul and for breakin' me free from my demons." says I with a small smile.

"Okay, time for breakfast." says Alexander. "Wait here and I'll be back soon with some food for us."

Alexander leave the room.

I feel so lucky to be on the way to a life of good, a life where I'm no longer slutty little Mona, the bitch from Rosewood.

Maybe when my training with Alexander is complete I can return to Rosewood and tell Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily how sorry I am for doin' what I did back when I was younger.

I really hope everyone I used to know can forgive me for the way I used to treat them.

Here with Alexander, I study Greek philosophy and Catholic theology, as well as other similar things. It's been years since I read an issue of the Cosmopolitan Magazine or watched an episode of Gossip Girl. Since I first became his student, Alexander has taught me to focus on my studies and to avoid things that keep me from being pure.

It's been years since I drank beer, cause there's a solid no-alcohol-rule here and I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend until the day I'm ready to leave and go wherever I wanna go, but I'm allowed to masturbate on weekends if I do it in my own bedroom.

There's also a rule against TV, computers and cell phones here. During my years here the only people I've talked to are Alexander and his friend Pavel.

I'm okay with all the rules here though. I really wanna be pure and good and I know that for that to become true I gotta give up some of the things I used to enjoy.

Sometimes it's kinda lonely here, but I have to sacrifice fun if I ever wanna reach 100% purity.

"Mona, I hope you are hungry." says Alexander as he enter the room with food for us.

We take our seats on opposite sides of the old heavy ebony table in the middle of the room.

"I'm glad that I get food every day." says I.

"Excellent, Mona!" says Alexander. "As the children of God we shall appreciate every meal."

We begin to eat.

We eat slowly in silence, just like every other day.

After breakfast, Alexander give me my task of the day. He always give me a task of the day to help me on my way to true purity.

"I want you to write a two-page essay about Jesus and his 12 followers." says Alexander.

"Okay..." says I in a calm mature tone. "I'll do my best."

5 minutes later I'm in the dark old library here in the mansion, reading through a chapter of the Bible to get some information for my essay that I need to write.

Nearly 4 hours later I've finally finished my essay about Jesus and the 12.

I enter Alexander's office and give him my essay, written by hand on old-fashioned parchment.

"Master, I've finished my essay." says I with a friendly smile.

"I'll read it and tell you later if I think it was good or not." says Alexander.

I go to my bedroom and sit down on my soft purple couch and think about myself and what my life has been like.

I wonder what my parents do. They don't know where I am. When I moved from Rosewood all I left to them was a note that said: "Mom. Dad. Goodbye. Maybe you will see me again."

Later at dinner, Alexander tell me what he thinks about the essay I wrote.

"I really think you did a perfect job on your essay. It was very well written and it had a mature and serious feeling to it. I like it." says Alexander.

"Thanks, sir." says I.

7 years later, I have finally completed my spiritual studies in Russia and I'm ready to return to Rosewood.

"Mona Vanderwaal, you're now a qualified philosopher and a woman of purity. Your training is finished. I can teach you nothing more. Use your knowledge well." says Alexander as he give me a present.

It's a gold necklace with a small blue stone.

"Thanks, sir." says I.

Two weeks later I see my beloved hometown of Rosewood again for the first time since I was 19.

"Nice to be home." says I to myself.

When I get to my house I find that my mom and dad are gone. Instead I meet a woman named Joslyn Carter.

"Are you Mona?" says Joslyn to me.

"Yes." says I.

"I'm sorry, Mona. Your parents died last year." says Joslyn.

"What...? No!" says I as I begin to cry.

"You think it's weird to hear this from me, I know. I'm really sorry." says Joslyn. "I myself thought that maybe you were still alive so I've kept your room for you, just the way it was, in case you'd come back. When your parents died I bought the house. You're more than welcome to live here with me if you want to."

"Thanks, Joslyn!" says I with a sweet smile. "I'd love to live here with you."

Finally I'm happy, pure and back in Rosewood where I belong. Back in the only place I've ever really thought of as my true home.

**The End.**


End file.
